The demon at Marineford
by ArtisticAnimeLover
Summary: What happens when Luffy shows his true form? What if Luffy has the power to save Ace?
1. Chapter 1 - Desire

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (WISH I DID THOUGH)**

 **I'll probably use ideas from other anime's and that, also tell me if I make a mistake.**

 ** _Text_** \- this is for the voices inside Luffy's head

 _Text -_ this is inner thoughts  
 **Text** \- this is for attacks

* * *

Chapter 1 - Desire

* * *

Cautiously, the white wax key waved in the odd shaped key hole, twisting frantically as the faded green shackles stuck tightly to the fire-fist's skin. Minutes passed as the smaller figure fell slowly, time moved like a snail, the tension grabbed the minds of everyone on the battlefield.

Canon balls floated towards them almost near detonation like a bottled up genie. Straw hat's hand shifted vigorously and carefully as to if he touched the metal sides he would have fainted in an instant, but his older brother's life was in stake he would of kept himself from fainting just so he would live.

Finally the prism stone cuffs unshackled leaving them to drift delicately to the ground. Straw hat was going to celebrate when from the corner of his eye a metallic ball was 10 centimetres (or 3.9 inches) from his face, he scrunched his eyes shut when suddenly flames erupted from beneath him.

A familiar voice penetrated his ears, it was so soothing and nice that a smile stretched across his face. ''Ever since you were little you never listened to a word I said, have you,'' the raven haired boy casually said while streaks of fire left his body.

Ace kept on going. ''Then you would run off and do something crazy,'' memories flashed through the young ones eyes, sparkling and glittering in delight as single memory of the boy fighting a crocodile on his own when Ace suddenly appeared and had to help him out.

''Like old times, huh Luffy,'' happiness flooded Luffy's mind.

The battle carried on as predicted. Marine soldiers sprinted after them, one by one they flung their swords at Luffy to no avail as his brother would protect him at all costs. Ace's brother complex was huge, though he would never admit even having one, the more intelligent vice admirals didn't get involved.

Time passed as Luffy and ace ran in sync towards the enormous Moby Dick. Gradually, the straw hat boy felt like fainting at any moment, which Ace noticed obviously being his brother and all, furthermore the pyromaniac gestured to Jinbei to watch over him. He undoubtedly agreed.

 **BANG!** An orb of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling the battlefield erupted, agitating the already destroyed floor. The heads of Whitebeard and Akainu could be seen glaring menacingly at each other, both ideals intertwining like the patterns engraved onto trees.

Ace's mentality slowly faded, insanity taking hold. Desperately worrying, Fire-Fist scrunched his face as for Luffy, guilt infiltrated his mind devouring his soul every second. The pain slowly creeping up his body waiting for the right time to strike almost like a ticking time-bomb.

Straw Hat wished, hoped, even prayed to the gods for the towering man to make it out alive. However, there were dark voices that were... welcoming... Distracted, another vice admiral appeared bearing a sword, which was aimed at Luffy. He didn't notice until seconds passed.

'' **Higan** '' Ace bellowed as a tiny spurts of fire escaped his fingertips.

The vice admiral's body fell to the floor, burns engulfed his skin indicating he didn't stand a chance against the now distressed brother. Fire-Fist raced towards Luffy and as well as pressing his warm hands on his idiot brothers shoulder.

''I think you shouldn't fight anymore Lu, you look like you're going to faint,'' Ace recognised the injuries down the young mans body. Jinbei agreed but stubbornly the straw hat boy rejected it.

''I want to fight Ace, I want to see you get out of here safe and sound with my own eyes,'' Luffy moved his brothers hand off his tensed shoulders, he could see the tornado that was building up inside Ace's body. ''I SWEAR LU IF I SEE YOU FALL ONTO THE FLO-'' ''It's fine Ace stop worrying about me.''

Luffy continued down marineford his thoughts racing. _He promised that he'll live and when I saw that newspaper I felt heart broken, I wanted to scream. This war is stupid!_ He scrunched his face in disgust. Straw hat didn't care if his brother wasn't following him, he was filled with anger.

''YOU MAGMA BRAT WE WILL WIN!'' Luffy raised his head, the sight of the lava admiral facing off with the bleeding Whitebeard brought guilt to the young boy. _I want to help him so bad but I don't have the strength to, Ace is going to be depressed just like when Sabo died._

Images of the events in Sabaody developed in Luffy's mind bringing harsh anxiety attacks to his chest, _I couldn't save them... I'm useless._ Tears were starting the flood his eyes when a voice echoed in his ear. _**I could give you that power that you so desire Luffy.**_

The straw hat boy paused looking around the battlefield. _Who was that?_ ''Hello is anyone there,'' No response.

''Who are you calling out for,'' asked Ace. _Was he following me the whole time?_

''I heard someone say my name,'' Luffy answered. _If he was with me the whole time wouldn't he have heard it?_

Ace gave straw hat an bewildered look and sighed. ''I didn't hear anyone calling your name you must be going delusional.'' Luffy shrugged and kept running, it brong up a memory of the past when Luffy was hearing things on the cliff of Dawn Island...

* * *

 **10 years ago**

The waves crashed onto the pointy cliff that was staring out into the ocean. Three young boys were present: a ten year old boy who had messy hair and a elbow pad, another ten year old boy but had blond curly hair and had a tall top hat and finally a seven year old boy with raven hair and a straw hat that was too big for his head.

Peacefully, they were laying on the smooth grass feeling the soft breeze caress their skin. The seven year old boy was happily gazing up to the beautiful sky humming in sync with the cawing birds, he was about to drift into slumber when- **_It's been a long time hasn't it Luffy._**

Luffy's eyes popped open and lifted himself up, this immediately woke up the two sleeping brothers. Ace enraged shouted ''WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!'' The seven year old ignored his question then moved his eyes to where the voice came from. _The ocean...?_

''AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!'' Luffy repeated himself and ignored Ace once again. **_Do you remember me? Have you already forgotten?_** The voice was slowly fading as it bombarded him with questions. ''WHO ARE YOU?!'' The seven year old's voice echoed.

The other two brothers slowly growing concerned put their hands on his shoulders, Luffy shifted a bit then swung his head around. Ace and Sabo's eyes turned into saucers when they noticed that Straw hat's left eye had turned almost like a demons eye.

Its iris was red with a sharp black cat eye pupil and the once white covering now shaded black. Slowly, tears fell down like streams. ''LUFFY!'' they both shouted in unison, _what the hell is going on!_ Ace thought angrily. Frustrated Ace shook Luffy hoping to get a response, to no avail.

Suddenly the seven year old's eyes looked like life was drained out of them, he gave into his exhaustion and fainted. Leaving Sabo and Ace to carry him back to dadan's quickly.

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

* * *

Ace flinched. _What if that happens again? What was he talking to back then?_ His concern caught the unwanted attention of Marco, ''Are you alright yoi?'' distressed about the second division commander. Ace sighed and nodded, ''I'm fine just thinking back on memories.''

The sound of the word 'memories' from Ace wasn't very convincing to the phoenix, Ace saw the reaction on his friend's face and quickly changed the conversation. ''Where's Lu gone?'' _How long was I thinking back on memories?!_

''He's actually near pops right now'' Marco noted. ''Maybe you should catch up with-'' Ace immediately sprinted down the island, _HOW THE HELL!?_ Fire-Fist panicked.

Meanwhile Luffy and Jinbei was preoccupied with the vice admirals that stood in their way, punches and kicks were thrown across the battlefield. Marines were catapulted. Shrieks and cries of desperation penetrated everyone's ears. _This is absolute chaos! I wonder where Ace-kun is?_ Jinbei thought.

''Luffy-kun where's your brother?'' Jinbei asked anxiously. Silence consumed the atmosphere as the fishman received no answer, ''Luffy-kun?'' Jinbei swiveled around to see straw hat on his hands and knees with a single hand over his heart. He groaned in pain.

''LUFFY-KUN!'' Jinbei swiftly ran towards him and placed himself next to him.

This caught the attention of the navy admiral Akainu, who gave the yonko a smirk, ''Looks like Dragon's son is running out of fire...'' Whitebeard glared at the young boy and instantly knew what he was going to do next.

''AKAI-'' The magma man disappeared then reappeared next to Luffy ready to punch the boy through his guts when a huge bisento swung through his mid section, _Damn old bastard!_

''You will not hurt my sons little brother neither will you leave a mark on him MAGMA BRAT!'' Whitebeard was so beaten but that didn't stop him from fighting. Luffy raised his head at whitebeard, _why can't I be that strong... I feel my organs twisting inside my body..._

''Jinbei please get Luffy on the ship, he's obviously going to go unconscious,'' Whitebeard stated dryly.

''Of course,'' Jinbei was just going to pick up Luffy when the young boy rejected it. ''Luffy-kun stop being stubborn, you can't do anything in the state your in. Iva-chan's shot won't last forever you know.''

Desperately, Luffy tried picking himself up but failed miserable. Every time would either be exhaustion or excruciating pain. Finally Luffy gave into it and just laid there. Jinbei cautiously picked him up just in case Luffy would struggle.

''JINBEI!'' Ace's voice biting into the atmosphere.

The fishman turned showing Luffy in his arms lifelessly, ''WHAT HAPPENED?! IS LUFFY OK!?'' Ace fussed over Luffy while Jinbei tried to calm him down, which was kinda hard as flames were leaking out of fire-fists back.

''My son, He's fine. The brat finally gave into exhaustion and happily went to sleep,'' Whitebeard claimed. ''Jinbei is putting him on the Moby Dick.''

Ace gave out a sigh and gently patted his brother on the head, ''I told him to stop fighting but he ignored me.'' Ace looked at his captain, ''And look what happened,'' Fire-Fist gestured towards Straw hat.

''He's quite a interesting one,'' Whitebeard looked fondly at the younger.

''More like stubborn and thoughtless,'' Ace muttered.

''Like his older brother who might I say ran after teach when I told you not to,'' The yonko laughed, leaving Ace blushing.

''Not to ruin the mood but you forgot the navy admiral is in front of you,'' the mono toned voice reached the ears of the beaten giant, the phoenix hovered above them making sure no one was coming.

Whitebeard glanced at Akainu again becoming once again serious, he bring his arm back then accelerated causing a ripple in space. An earthquake erupted from the ground, Jinbei and ace continued eventually making it to the ship.

The battle carried on. Akainu threw magma everyone as whitebeard swiped his bisento left and right, all the attention was drawn towards them. It's a battle that could go on for years if needed.

An hour passed when suddenly Akainu got the upper hand and punched whitebeard in the gut, though it wasn't magma infested. The tall man hunched over spilling blood from his mouth, akainu swiftly ran behind him and leaked magma from his fist. This was the real thing.

''It's over old man THE NAVY WILL WIN!'' The whitebeard pirates shouted for their farther. ''OYAJI!''

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **anyway THERE ARE CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hopeful become Hopeless

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (WISH I DID THOUGH)**

 **I'll probably use ideas from other anime's and that, also tell me if I make a mistake.**

 ** _Text_** \- this is for the voices inside Luffy's head  
 _Text -_ this is inner thoughts  
 **Text** \- this is for attacks

* * *

Chapter 2 - When the hopeful become the hopeless

* * *

 _An hour passed when suddenly Akainu got the upper hand and punched whitebeard in the gut, though it wasn't magma infested. The tall man hunched over spilling blood from his mouth, akainu swiftly ran behind him and leaked magma from his fist. This was the real thing._

 _''It's over old man THE NAVY WILL WIN!'' The whitebeard pirates shouted for their farther. ''OYAJI!''_

Luffy woke up suddenly, the shrieks and cries of grown men infiltrated the atmosphere. At that moment Straw hat twisted his body to evaluate the scene, Jinbei was sat wide-eyed with his single hand on the young boys head, which was kinda comforting, although he could feel the fishman hands scrunching.

''uhhhhh... what's... happening...?'' Luffy managed to drag out while his eyes were adjusting as the exhaustion climbed up his leg.

Jinbei slowly orbitted showing the pain in his iris. This caught the young boy by surprise, _I've never seen him like this, I wonder wha-_ _ACE!_ Luffy, who didn't care about his health, picked himself up and ran towards the edge of the giant ship.

He peered at the visual in front of him. Akainu nearly hitting the old man's back, the phoenix frozen and a- ''GET YOUR MAGMA HANDS OFF OYAJI!'' The fire-fist roared. A sigh of relief escaped Straw hat's mouth, _Ace is alive!_

The now smirking Akainu turned around. ''What a surprise... Gol D Ace ,'' The last part made Ace flinch. _HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT!_ Vigorously, fire busted out of his body and emotionally torn apart the fire-fist sprinted towards him.

''ACE STOP YOI!'' Marco screamed, _HE CAN'T DIE NOW!_

Expeditiously, the adrenaline kicked in, unable to stop himself furthermore ignoring the phoenix which left the hovering man to anxiously wait. Akainu disappeared and reappeared to the side of ace pulling his arm back ready to punch.

Ace ducked while grunting and called out '' **ENKAI** ,'' which caused flames to come out of his arms and fly in the middle of Akainu's chest. However, it was useless as the admiral stood emotionless.

Ace finally felt a burn go up his arm, _How the hell..._ Luffy caught sight of this and bellowed ''ACE!'' The lava from the admiral managed to burn fire, _well of course lava is hotter than fire._ Straw hat thought finally comprehending what was happening.

''Well look who's awake.'' Akainu muttered.

''Luffy-kun stop moving around,'' the fishman stood up and re-placed his webbed hand against Luffy's shoulder again. ''You must remember what I said before you went unconscious.''

The young boy blatantly oblivious to Jinbei's words focused on the admiral and the second division commander, _Ace-kun whatever you're doing please don't get yourself killed. Your brother is clearly worried about you..._ Jinbei self noted.

''Never mind, we'll deal with that problem right away.'' Akainu stated. ''KIZARU!''

Fire-fist became aware of what he meant and swirled his head to see the light admiral pointing his fingers like a gun to where Luffy's heart was while Straw hat was glaring away from him absent mindedly.

''LUFFY!'' Ace shouted unfortunately it was too late though.

Luffy turned around half way when a single bullet of light phased through his body letting crimson blood ooze out of the hole it made, which trickled down his stomach making Ace pause in horror. ''Luffy...''

Straw hat's eyes were unseeing but people could only imagine the agony the young one was facing at this moment. His body fell forward. Time altered to a drowsy capacity as stillness engulfed the battlefield. _Luffy..._ Ace followed his brother and fell to his knees.

Garp, who was being held down by Sengoku, was now softly crying letting tears escape his eyes but he wasn't sobbing. He couldn't stop himself. The flashbacks of him and Luffy infiltrated his mind, _Luffy... My grandson..._

Meanwhile Akainu lifted his arm into a fist in addition slowly walked towards ace, who was emotionless. ''This is it pirate prince, the navy will also get their way whether you like it or not,'' the admiral laughed.

Straw hat laid there lifeless, Jinbei tried everything to no avail. Shaking him, shouting at him. It was hopeless. Luffy was dead. Nothing more... Nothing less...

* * *

 **Impel Down**

The young boy stopped in front of Ace's cell, he hoped that Ace would be there but he wasn't. Jinbei took notice of him, _A straw hat. This must be Luffy, the pirate empress was telling the truth then..._

Jinbei told him where Ace was also telling him to hurry morever When the boy slowly vanished the fishman was left to his own thoughts. _Who is this boy? To break the impossible. To accomplish the inconceivable and yet to charge into another struggle more hopeless then the last and ace knew._

 _''My brother really would break into here. He does stupid things without thinking all the time, since we were kids he's always been reckless and made me worry about him. THAT IDIOT!''_ Ace really was worried.

Jinbei quickly gave in and sat silently. _I hope he get's to him soon._

* * *

 _This can't happen. All the effort to save his brother for him to reach his impending doom._ Jinbei felt limb, and vibrated rapidly. Tears left his eyes, he was stunned. He's never cried for a human before, it gave him a weird feeling.

''Luffy-kun why did it have to be you...?'' Jinbei muttered.

* * *

 **Luffy's mind**

When the young boy opened his eyes he was in complete darkness. No light. No sound. No one there to talk to. _Are my eyes even open?_ Luffy became struck with stigma as flashing images of what happened before filled his conscience.

He remembered the light admiral behind, having his hand against his heart. _Did I die...?_ Straw hat didn't react with optimism or cheerfulness that he died for Ace, he reacted with fury and confrontation.

 _I was suppose to become pirate king, I WANTED MY DREAM TO BECOME TRUE. I won't see my nakama ever again, which I'm very worried about, they maybe dead anyway._ Straw hat's teeth scrunched together. _I won't ever know if Ace gets out alive..._

 _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-_ ** _I can give you what you want... If you would let me..._** The young boy paused _, who said that?_ ** _You know exactly who I am._** Straw hat gave a bewildered look even though he was in blackness.

 _I don't think I do._ He felt something swashing beside him, _Water...? WATER!_ Startled, he tried to pick himself up to no avail as the liquid seemed to be bind to his body. _WHAT'S GOING ON!?_ ** _Don't be alarmed, I'm helping you._** _ **I'm the one keeping your conscience alive and well suited.**_

 ** _I am the voice of all things, the sea, the forests and even the wild animals._** He laid there shocked, _that's what Roger had wasn't it. So do I have the voice of all things? **You're quite right, I am the one that talked to you all those years ago remember.**_

 _What do you want from m-_ _ **I don't want anything from you but I know you want something from me.**_ ** _Just let me devour your body._** The raven hair boy heard crashing from a distance, it was a familiar sound. _Earthquake... no. Maybe a volcano... definitely not that._ Visions of natural disasters flew across his head.

He abruptly felt the shallow water caress his cheek furthermore anxiously meditating of what it was when it came to him, _WATERFALL!_ Quickly, the liquid enveloped his embodiment leaving him to hopelessly drift.

Straw hat was pounding, every cell in his body screaming for oxygen. he keeps fighting the charcoal water until he feels like his head is about to explode, he desperately wants to take a breath. **_Let it drown you... Let the power infect your body. LET IT!_**

Slowly, black begins to seep in at the edge of his vision. _Even though it was already black to begin with._ He tried to open his mouth to breathe, but he only got salty water. Then, ever so slowly, everything faded away. Painfully, quietly. He didn't want to die like this, but it was too hard to try to fight, so he simply let the darkness take over him.

 _ **You can't fight the darkness, it always gets its way...**_

* * *

For the duration of time, Ace was sat there empty mouthed although the tears that managed to escape his eyes crept down his face obviously avoiding the hard inhalants he took every second. His body became limb. Flash backs tormenting his soul. He couldn't think he could advocate a life without his kid brother. His eyes, blurry, exhausted.

He could sense the presence of Akainu strolling towards him. He didn't flinch, he didn't move. He just let it happen. He could also hear the voices of the whitebeard pirates, calling him, wanting him to snap out of it. Even whitebeard himself but it felt like a distant memory. _To just ignore_ he told himself.

''Was your crew, friends and your brother coming here just plain stupidity or just ignorance. Maybe death wishes that followed them to the ends of the ocean for their criminal activity. Your rookie brother was lucky enough to make it to the pier and free you from the scaffolding however... Luck doesn't favour the same person all the time, it's time to turn in Fire-fist Ace and follow your dad's steps into hell.'' Akainu declared. ''Like farther... Like son.''

Eagerly, the admiral heaved his fist back, waited for a minute, and rammed his arm forward. He was nearly at killing distance when a sudden roar erupted breaking every, not damaged, window that was on the destroyed island. This managed to snap Ace out of his trance.

A dark aura could be seen evaporating from the moby dick, everyone paused for a moment, waited, until a spec of yellow was flung into a mountain which was now just a pile of rubble. Vice admirals crowed around the scene pausing for the dust to clear. Just then one of them must of spotted something because at that moment he gasped inhaling, ''IT'S KIZARU... HE'S... HE'S... HE'S BEEN DEFEATED!''

Akainu quickly grew furious. _DAMN!_ Lava leaked out of his hat and trickled down his body like blood, _NO ONE DEFEATS ONE OF MY COLLEAGUES!_ He came to the conclusion that the ''accomplice'', he wasn't quite sure, was on the enormous boat. ''Tch''

Meanwhile Ace was now even more debilitated, not being able to stand on his feet to see the commotion made him disorientated but he kept trying over and over and over again. Not giving up. Suddenly he felt claws rap around his arms afterwards levitating him off the floor.

''Wha-'' ''Ace don't struggle. I know this is hard for you but don't let your brothers work die in vain yoi,'' Marco said dryly.

When the pyromaniac heard the word 'brother' stillness was sent down his spine, _oh yeah... I forgot..._ Marco hesitated. _SHIT I FUCKED THAT UP!_ The phoenix and Fire-fist, obviously distracted didn't notice the emotionless body that was standing on the deck, looking upon the audience.

Both of the commanders laid eyes on said person, examining him for a moment and finally expanded into big balls as they saw a tanned boy with raven hair and a unforgettable straw hat that waved in the wind. Also a scar that was a perfect semi circle under his left eye.

''That can't be'' Both of them muttered at the same time.

Akainu was taken aback. _How can he be alive! Kizaru shot him right?_ The magma man hovered his glance over the young boys body taking in every feature until his eyes stopped, like millions of red flowers blooming, the droplets of blood fell to the floor and created a path.

The trail of blood soon disappeared into the wooden floor, the drops quite invisible to the human eye but something was wrong. Akainu spotted it as soon as possible, _His blood it's... Black..._

The admiral stepped forward. ''So I see that you did this... Straw hat Luffy''

* * *

 **I'm sorry but it's kind of rushed but I've noticed that I'm not very good with writing fights. I feel like I also need to include Iva, Hancock and Akoiji in the next one. XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - An unforgettable grandson

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (WISH I DID THOUGH)**

 **I'll probably use ideas from other anime's and that, also tell me if I make a mistake.**

 ** _Text_** \- this is for the voices inside Luffy's head  
 _Text -_ this is inner thoughts  
 **Text** \- this is for attacks

* * *

Chapter 3 - An unforgettable grandson

* * *

 _Akainu was taken aback. How can he be alive! Kizaru shot him right? The magma man hovered his glance over the young boys body taking in every feature until his eyes stopped, like millions of red flowers blooming, the droplets of blood fell to the floor and created a path._

 _The trail of blood soon disappeared into the wooden floor, the drops quite invisible to the human eye but something was wrong. Akainu spotted it as soon as possible, His blood it's... Black..._

 _The admiral stepped forward. ''So I see that you did this... Straw hat Luffy''_

* * *

 **5 MINUTES EARLY**

The silence caressed the fishman's skin like a cool summer breeze, trying to soothe his soul, trying to take away the break in his heart but to no avail. There was also absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance.

Jinbei was looking back on memories of the boy although there wasn't many to go by it was still there, sometimes vivid ones made the former shichibukai happy for only a short amount of time. It was surprising that the boy grew on him even when he was dead, the young one didn't care that he was a fishman which made him respect Straw hat even more.

Kizaru looked at the scene in front in his usual pout that looked like a fish was smacked into his face. Rather surprised that a fishman could have so much compassion for a human rookie, _Well would you look at that, the boy surprises people even when he's died pathetically._

Hopelessly, Jinbei gave up on himself. The fishman pulled the boy up to him to give his goodbye, _There's no way he can come back, sorry Ace-kun I was suppose to protect him for your sake but I failed. If you hate me for it fine... I will forever remember you Straw hat Luffy who fought for what was right._

Seconds passed when suddenly a beat could be heard consequently causing the former schichibukai to jump. _What was that?_ The beat moved like a chorus pulsing methodically, he looked around for a bit then stared beneath him. _It couldn't be..._

Jinbei dragged Luffy's already bloody chest towards his ear. He waited, waited, and waited. No sound was heard. _Maybe I was hallucinating?_ He was going to repel his head away when the beats started again, this time he knew it was true. A smile crawled onto his face unintentionally.

''He's alive'' Jinbei accidentally announced forgetting Kizaru was there blinking bewildered.

The fishman was going to shout to Ace when the young boys heart started pound rapidly. This made Jinbei anxiously hold Luffy tight, the boy choked like he was drowning in water. ''LUFFY?!''

Desperately, the boy rolled off the former schichibukai and pushed himself off the floor causing blood to spill out of his mouth. Straw hat started whispering into the wind like it was his friend. _How is he alive?_ strutting lazily to the bow of the Moby dick.

''Well, Well lookie here. he's still alive, maybe I need to make more of an effort with this young boy'' Kizaru said drowsily.

 _Oh no._ ''LUFFY! KIZARU IS-'' Jinbei paused. He could feel dark haki surround the young boy, possibly protecting him from any threats. The fishman glanced at his injury to see smoke rising from it also a dark substance spilling out. _Luffy..._

The admiral lifted his hand and moved his fingers into a gun again. A light shined and grew larger by the second, his face scrunched from his already lazy face. ''I don't know how you're still alive but I need to do my duty, I'll honour your recklessness in the navy base'' Stubbornly ignoring the evil aura.

 ** _What a pathetic admiral, maybe you should teach him some manners._** Luffy's eyes widened and paused.

A black vortex formed in front of the admiral only 12 centimetres (4.72441 inches) away. It was only little and barely visible to see with human eyes but with haki you could see the tremendous power it held in its shell. It abruptly disappeared for 5 seconds then blasted in one big explosion but not too much to hurt the ship.

Kizaru was catapulted across the battlefield into a mountain which crumpled at the one touch. The admiral was in agony as burns were seen moving up his arms and legs. ''Damn... you...'' He could barely get the words out of his mouth as he slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

We return back to Akainu whom was now furious. Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and he knows it's too much to handle. He felt like a ticking time-bomb about to explode.

Unintentionally, confusion also revoked inside him, his mind never stopped thinking. _How is this kid alive? And how did he defeat an admiral?_ Akainu thought viciously. _Never mind I knew Dragon's son was annoying but I didn't know he would be THIS annoying._

It took a second or two for the new information to sink into Marco and Ace, even though he's right before their eyes, larger than life. Then they felt their lips stretch wider into gaping grin and both eyebrows arch for the sky although Marco is more of a confused grin then Ace.

 _Ace's little brother managed to destroy Enies Lobby, sneak into what is sought to be impossible, go all the way down to level six and make it out alive. To run to another mess by his reckless behaviour, saving Ace when he's completely injured and now destroy a navy admiral still bleeding._ Marco thought, _What a strong little brother Ace has._

The phoenix glanced at Ace for a moment, the way Fire-fist's lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gave. _I haven't seen that grin in a long time, his brother complex is off the charts._

Happily, the pyromaniac was in his own world until he snapped back to reality by noticing the dark aura the young boy gave off, it completely surrounded his body like a villainous dark cloak.

Cautiously, he looked down to his chest, the hole Kizaru lazered from his once beating heart was now drowned by a black liquid that leaked onto the floor. It seemed to have the same contents of blood as it sprayed everywhere and had a unwelcoming metallic smell.

Ivankov lightly coughed of dissatisfaction, ''I don't remember a side effect of a black like blood.''

While Boa Hancock was swooning over the Straw hat boy with her heart shaped eyes and arched back, looking down (well up) at the scowling men seething with frustration. _HOW DARE THEY SCOWL AT MY BELOVED!_

Smiling, the humongous old man shakily elevated himself away from the ground. _The young brat is_ _exactly like Roger, recklessly strong, always protecting his nakama. Maybe he'll become pirate king but yet again._ Whitebeard saw the darkness too. _He might become something else all together._

Tension erected from Luffy and Akainu demanding silence from the crowd around them though no words came out of their mouths people knew it wasn't the time to do so, and they obeyed. Sweat liberated from their white skin. Scared faces lached onto the Marines. The admiral settled his foot on the dirt in front of him.

This made the Straw hat boy flinch. Akainu looked amused until a glowing mark engraved onto the floor beneath him, high amounts of haki weaved upwards dancing to the wind harmlessly although magma man glared, terrified, of what was to come.

'' **Kurai hashira,** '' the young boy whispered.

Suddenly, a pillar of black rose from beneath the admiral, which made Akainu scarcely visible. The covered man screamed in agony calling for his fellow 'friends' to help him, his organs felt tight especially his lung. He could barely breathe through the haze of darkness. The attack lasted for about 30 seconds then caved into itself and dissipated into the atmosphere.

Akainu followed in Kizaru's footsteps and was flung into a mountain but it was near Akoiji, which was now paying attention the ordeal. ''What the...?'' His eyes caught sight of the image of the emotionless Luffy swaying side to side, opened mouth.

 _Woah, did he do what I think he did?_ Akoiji thought. _Maybe he is the one who will bring the government down and sought out the corrupted justice that has plagued the world. Bringing down Akainu is something special... Isn't it._

The cold admiral begun to surf on ice. Icicles dangled from the path Akoiji made, the agitating marines moved from under it as the mocking spikes vibrated unstably. An arch... No a bridge built on pride craned over the young boy. Akoiji was getting ready when-

''AKOIJI DON'T ENGAGE WITH STRAW HAT LUFFY. THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE FLEET ADMIRAL.'' Sengoku bellowed, ''YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER IF YOU DO!''

The fleet admirals body was still restraining the marine hero Garp, who stopped struggling the moment his grandson defeated the obnoxious admiral. Sengoku's face told the uninjured admiral everything, which made him step back in amazement.

Meanwhile the old man was conflicted between two options: duty or family. It was a hard choice of course, even when someone who was your respected enemy a long time ago gave up everything for his now adopted grandson Ace. On the scaffolding he's attention was drawn towards the pyromaniacs face.

It was tormenting to say the least, torture, hopefulness and anxiety but despite all that at the end the boy caved in and admitted he wanted to live, for only just a day at least. It reminded him of the old times...

* * *

 **10 years ago**

A brightly lit flame engulfed the thick bark satisfying the two siblings who laid there staring at the stars, the old man was there but they ignored his existence, it only gave them discomfort and fear.

For a moment the hero just smiled at the image of his 10 year old grandsons although his expression changed when his eyes met another young figure that just fazed out of memory, he couldn't put his finger on the other boy, the top hat seemed so familiar. _Who is that kid?... Oh I remember now._

 **After Sabo's death**

Garp and Dadan sat against a tree in the middle of the forest, tension rose from both entities but they just ignored it, life was too challenge for both at the moment and they could sense it.

''So how are my-'' ''Luffy keeps crying himself to sleep and he barely eats anything. He looks like a piece of paper he's that pale from hunger and ace... Well let's just say I had to tie him to a tree to calm him down, are you satisfied now.'' Dadan was really not in the mood for the marine's shit.

''If I had the power I would beat those celestial dragon's senseless for their crime, they killed an innocent child. How can you work under them Garp?'' The ginger spat dryly, ''Oh yeah you like playing marine dog.''

The vice admiral was shifting hesitantly, the eyes Dadan gave him were terrifying to say the least, they shook his very core. Garp's eyes glanced down at the bandages that were secured tightly to the old women, she looked like a mommy.

''I fought for those kids Garp,'' The ginger gripped her shoulder. ''I hate them and all but... I had to... I'm the only person strong enough to protect them because their grandfather can't be bothered to show his ass when his grandsons need them, even if their lives are at stake.''

She pushed herself away from the floor and turned her back to the hero, she started to walk back.

'' **You are a rubbish grandfather** ''#

* * *

 **I'm really not sure if I'm getting better at this...**


	4. Chapter 4 - The wrath of the demon

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (WISH I DID THOUGH)**

 **I'll probably use ideas from other anime's and that, also tell me if I make a mistake.**

 ** _Text_** \- this is for the voices inside Luffy's head  
 _Text -_ this is inner thoughts  
 **Text** \- this is for attacks

* * *

Chapter 4 - The wrath of the demon

* * *

 _''I fought for those kids Garp,'' The ginger gripped her shoulder. ''I hate them and all but... I had to... I'm the only person strong enough to protect them because their grandfather can't be bothered to show his ass when his grandsons need them, even if their lives are at stake.''_

 _She pushed herself away from the floor and turned her back to the hero, she started to walk back._

 _'' **You are a rubbish grandfather** ''_

* * *

The sun beat down its one malevolent eye casting a pool of sweat on the cracked floor, bodies of marines and pirates laid dead and paled to the bone as nutrients seemed to falter. It was a disastrous scene. Many family and friends died moment by moment as time ran out but oddly all those who were alive ceased fighting and glared at the predicament the young captain had dragged upon the marines.

Although all that were beside the captain were not surprised. They knew that he had a dark side to him, especially crocodile who had fought him at Alabasta but hadn't seen his full potential, the power that was surrounding him all the time was suspiciously too sympathetic and softhearted. He could make enemies or make friends, depends what side you're on but you hope that he values you or you will get slaughtered.

Macro understood this too well but Ace... He hasn't seen the other side of Luffy. The pyromaniac was still indulged with the image of his kid brother to even care if it looked like he was capable of killing him. Marco hovered next to Whitebeard and unsheathed his claws which caused Roger's son to fall gently onto the ground. Both commanders could already tell that the suspension was growing inside the older man.

Just before Ace could say something the enormous man stretched his limbs and sighed. ''No Ace. I don't know what's happening to your brother but I will tell you this...'' Whitebeard pulled himself up, ''You should keep your distance.''

This hit a nerve in Ace as his organs clenched together nearly suffocating him, the indication that got the phoenix to anxiously flinch was that the 2nd division commander scrunched his hands tighter into a ball - _Why do I have to? HE'S MY KID BROTHER, HE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY, I'M NOT JUST GOING TO-_

''Ace, this is an order from pops. You must understand.'' Marco began with his back turned, '' I know your brother means the world to you but I think this is out of your control, we came all the way to drag your ass back to our ship, to the new world. I think that's what your brother wanted right.''

The fireman was between punching Marco or listening to his words, but eventually gave up and just stood there in a daze. _Wait a sec... 'out of control' What does he mean by that?_ He was trying to piece it together when his eyes drifted towards his captains face, it was like looking into a world of despair and anguish. He finally understood and stared wide-eyed. W _as THAT even his brother..._

Back to the scene of akoiji craning over the young man, glaring at his boss in awe. He could't believe that Sengoku would call off his vengeance for his two admiral friends, who had fallen into unconsciousness only seconds ago. The eyes of the fleet admiral held no emotion but small specs of frustration embedded into his iris. The ice admiral jumped off his crystal path and lightly landed next to his boss.

Sengoku sighed in relief, ''I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on right now but what I do know is the power is familiar to me.''

Carefully, he swirled his head towards the marine hero. Garp's facial muscles were loose, saliva dripped out of his mouth, which was incredibly uncomfortable for the superior but took no notice of it. ''Garp, you might already know what my question is,'' This caught the marine's attention yet his head was suspiciously low. ''Who was Luffy's mother?''

This stung Garp hard. The word 'was' stood out the most, the uneasiness he felt left him speechless. Unable to respond to his old friend caused Sengoku to sigh again, ''what am I going to do with your family Garp?'' The fleet admiral lost his hope of winning the war, or even getting out of here alive. _I knew you were keeping a secret from me ever since you died..._

Even though from an external view Luffy looked unresponsive, internally though was a different story. Imagine your mental worth shattered a million times yet constructing itself again only to repeat the process over and over again, it was agony for the Straw hat boy. It broke every piece of his soul. Every memory. Every fragment of his being. The boy even forgetting his own name time to time. Also a voice continually whispering into his ear was driving him into insanity through the depths of the water that was drowning him.

Unable to stop himself from crying he shrieked _What do you want with me!_ Into the hollow darkness, the voice started laughing, even sobbed for a bit but eventually stopped himself. _**You're asking me**_ _ **what I want with you, HAHA PRICELESS.**_

Suddenly, the water around him disappeared. He opened his eyes in shock, he was falling. his perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only him and the darkness above, the darkness that seemed to swallow him whole.

 ** _You're the one that wanted power, I only gave you it._** Desperately, the kid was helplessly breathing for air, it was like the turbulence was purposely trying to strangle him. _**Anyway don't you want to take revenge on the whole of the navy base, the ones that stole your precious brother away, the ones that tried to kill you, THE ONES THAT maybe CAUSED A DEATH OF YOUR FELLOW CREW! DON't YOU!?**_

Luffy grasped his throat and drew all of his will power to his voice. _WELL MAYBE! BUT IT'S WRONG TO KILL ALL OF THE NAVY FOR A COUPLE OF PEOPLE'S DOINGS!_ Images of his cracker loving grandfather and his pink haired friend/rival engulfed his mind, _and anyway it wasn't them that caused this, it was Blackbeard..._

Stillness arrived. It felt like the voice had left the young boy falling but he heard a creaking smirk move across his lips. **_Well then... Maybe you do want revenge on someone then._** Immediately regret smacked Straw hat in the cheek as he abruptly panicked but he couldn't extend his mouth to speak. **_It's alright Luffy you'll get what you want..._** Everything began to blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in the air, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself into the infinite darkness above.

In the outside world the young boy's scream penetrated the atmosphere. breaking glass, window and machine causing marine's and pirates alike to hold their ears from the pain he brought. They all started falling onto their knees in agony and shouting their inside thoughts for the whole world to hear, the fleet admiral and Whitebeard shouted for their men to stay in control but it was futile. In the end Luffy followed them but instantly smacking his head on the ground millions of times.

Ace, now concerned, called for him. ''LUFFY!''

Straw hat ignored him and kept shrieking until an explosion erupted at a small building on a single cliff edge. The sudden wave of shock consumed the battlefield, turning heads peered at the scene; grey ash and dust drifted across the cracked settlement. A couple of silhouettes were painted on the dust cloud, they were all different shapes and sizes which fascinated the yonkou's crew.

Luffy paused...

 ** _You've found him_**

...

The shadowy figures became known as an unforgettable laugh pierced through the thick smog that captured the essence of debris and specs of rock, also caught the attention of most of the pirates on the island. Ace especially, it was a voice in which he didn't want to hear after the death of his fellow crew mate, his friend that he tried to avenge but failure took its hold. Like fate wanted to kill Ace...

It was Blackbeard... And his odd crew standing behind him. They looked pristine and clean compared to the marines and other pirates on the arena, they brought envy and a little jealously for what they had and they didn't although for whitebeard, Ace and Marco felt wrath and anger. Jinbei was still content but felt something rising up from inside of him.

''Guess you've found me,'' Blackbeard laughed at the glares.

He examined the terrain, scanning out the competition. He laid eyes on his old 'farther' and the two commanders. Accidentally, he zoomed into Ace which was scowling and hissing at the murderer. The new shichibukai stepped forward, ready to pounce from the cliff like a cheetah when he observed a dark aura dancing to the wind. Losing his balance for a minute he quickly withdrew from his plan. Ace looked shocked for a moment, _isn't he coming for me?_

''Don't worry commander I'm not here for you anymore,'' Blackbeard said. ''I'm surprised you've lasted this long though with all the marines and admirals hanging around I thought you would of gotten executed easily but maybe your 'brother' is a miracle maker after all. From what I heard he defeated two marine bases and possibly this one as well.''

He twisted his head towards the Moby Dick, which held the fishman and the young boy. The corner of the new shichibukai's dry lips was a crease of amusement, which sent signals to Ace's spine. The pyromaniac threw his body forward when a sturdy hand stopped him. That was the breaking point of the commanders patience. At that moment, he was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. He glanced at the phoenix with that anger but it didn't phase him, Marco's seen that look a thousand times so why bother.

''I was here for the old mans devil fruit but now...'' The shadow man started to fly towards Luffy, ''Looks like I have some other power that surpasses it awaiting for my arrival.''

Blackbeard started to fly towards Luffy catching the yonkou off guard, ''of course he would sink this low. Going for my youngest son when no one's with him.'' While this was happening Marco was restraining Ace, who was now eagerly trying to get to his 'helpless' brother, somehow Whitebeard's words managed to enter the phoenix's ears as he was completely deadpanned. _Youngest son..._

It was a good thing First-fist wasn't listening as it would of confused the commander even more, and Marco knows too well that when Ace is confused he gets very angry. He nearly burned down the Moby Dick because he didn't understand a game. The 1st division commander sighed in relief, _we don't need to complicate things more..._

Roger's son's head was full of emotions right at this moment. Sabo's words kept repeating in his head, _**Look after Luffy, Look after Luffy, Look after Luffy.**_ It was pure insanity just watching the murderous person flying towards his kid brother, it was torture. It was like the pineapple was purposefully trying to make him suffer. This made the commander scowl, _that black-bearded bastard..._

The straw hat boy accelerated himself against the wooden floor and stumbled towards the flying spec growing second by second. Sengoku was interested how this would play out, _the boy already defeated Kizaru and Akainu. He's such an idiot..._

A black cloud climbed up the new shichibukai's hand turning into a perfect orb and aimed it towards the boy. '' **Kurai tatsumaki** '' a dark stream curved around Luffy spinning round and round until it became a tornado, which caused clouds to encircle the hurricane of darkness, it completely engulfed him. He was barley visible in such a structure. ''LUFFY!'' Ace desperately wanted his kid brother to be alright which made him punch and kick Marco in fury. ''ACE STOP IT!''

Blackbeard laughed in satisfaction, praising himself of doing such a job. however, he paused when the tornado was being absorbed, concertinaing on one spot. He glared at it for a moment then noticed Straw hat inhaling the darkness so calmly that it shook him. It was as he was drinking a cub of something liquid-y. The young boy started laughing hysterically making him sound like a mad man. This confused everyone on the battlefield.

''You think you've attained the power of darkness,'' Luffy continued strolling forward with his eyes remained closed. Ace's attention was more drawn to his voice, it sounded different... ''Did you ever understand the powers you were pathetically gifted with... The same powers I was **BORN** into.''

Slowly, his eye's expanded adjusting to the light. It seemed normal at first for everyone on the battlefield but they soon noticed his iris's were red with a sharp black cat eye pupils and the once white covering now shaded black. Everyone seemed distant and unnerved. Ace was now flustered, _I know those eyes... It can't be happening now!_ Marco saw this and mentally noted that he would ask his friend about this.

''Now the power you possess is a tiny fraction of the shadows that walk endlessly across this earth,'' Luffy exclaimed causing Blackbeard to falter. ''However, I stand unyielding against them each and every night''

''GO AWAY!'' Blackbeard bellowed while shooting a dark plasma ball towards him. The boy easily deflecting it. ''You are nothing compared to them.''

Black patches sprouted north-west of his body, his hair turned into a thick, white colour and his scars began to glow a crimson red. ''YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!''

Powerfully, he jumped from the deck, which ended up with his T-shirt burned off and his shorts to slightly rip. Wings branched out of his back, they were shredded with white veins sticking out and horns peaking at the ends. On the subject of horns they instantly advanced out of his forehead, they were black zig-zagged pointing backwards.

He glided straight for the eager bastard and clutched onto his neck throwing them into a building. The pose they showed when the smoke cleared was Luffy stood up with his hands still where they were with Blackbeard choking and coughing. ''You claim to be the most powerful here, I will show you how insignificant you really are,'' the new shichibukai gagged in horror. ''What... are you?''

The same laugh erupted from the young boy. He retreated his arm back as dark claws formed on his hands. ''I am nothing and everything,'' he quickly forced his claws forward towards the terrified man. Ace was now speechless unable to say anything but he suddenly screamed ''DON'T DO IT LU!'' Luffy was just going to strike when a sword stopped him.

In the corner of his eye he could see a man with red hair and a claw mark going down his eye, the smirk was unforgettable. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you...'' The demonic boy bounced back dropping the yami yami no mi eater onto his knees, which left Blackbeard desperately breathing for air and confused. The expression the boy gave the red hair was a scowl of frustration.

Meanwhile inside Luffy's mind. He finally hit water and returned to drowning himself to sleep, this time though the water seemed to sooth him. His eyes were about to close when he heard, ''I... do that... were you...'' The words came out distorted but Luffy recognised the voice. _Shanks..._

he immediately drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world started to blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. He gave in and closed his eyes again.

Back to the Marineford was a stance between Shanks and the young boy, the red hairs eyes peered up and down his body. ''That look doesn't suit that body of yours, mine telling me your name 'nothing and everything'?''

''I already told you-'' ''you should cut the crap and just tell me,'' Shanks began to lose his patience, this made Luffy smirk. ''You aren't very patient are you, never mind as I said I am nothing and I am everything but the late pirate king called me 'the voice of all things'.''

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I'm gradually making the chapters bigger that's why it took longer.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The voice of all things

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (WISH I DID THOUGH)**

 **I'll probably use ideas from other anime's and that, also tell me if I make a mistake.**

 ** _Text_** \- this is for the voices inside Luffy's head  
 _Text -_ this is inner thoughts  
 **Text** \- this is for attacks

* * *

Chapter 5 - The voice of all things

* * *

The whole battlefield gasped in horror, how did that boy attain such power? The pirate empress, Crocodile and Mihawk were astonished although the greatest swordsman assumed that Straw hat had a greater power as Shanks gave up his arm and hat for the young boy but he didn't think it would be a menacing ability.

Jinbei was speechless whilst Kuma was out of it. Slowly, Moria was growing even more greedy as he wanted Luffy's shadow for himself and Doflamingo was plotting a plan to maybe capture him after the war if he lives. Kaido would love his present.

Ivankov was silently talking to himself. _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree doesn't it Dragon..._ Sengoku and Garp were dumfounded. They were remembering all the times their rival Roger would mention the voice of all things every time they would meet, but it would always end up with him getting away, never answering the questions. Akoiji recalled this and sighed in defeat. Shanks and Buggy looked back to when they were apprentices on the ship and when the crew would tell stories about this particular subject.

* * *

 **Sabaody**

Meanwhile back at Sabaody a man with a black patched hat and another man with mechanical parts stuck to him were both smirking at the screen in front of them, they couldn't wait to see the real ability of the Straw hat boy as they already seen how crazy he is by punching a celestial dragon in the face which started a buster call.

The dark king was drunk laughing, ''He's just like you Roger.''

Secretly, three shadows approached a ship that was laying wait for all of them. One of the shadows was a relatively tall man with a huge top hat compared with the other one which was a short girl with a circle hat. The last one was a cloaked man with a red tattoo going down his tanned face. anxiously, the top hat man flinched at the young boys words. _The voice of all things?_

The girl punched the man in the head in annoyance. ''Stop worrying about your ..., you're going to go grey in a minute,'' a sigh escaped the girls mouth.

''Well I can't my... are out there fighting while I'm here doing nothing and also Luffy looks like he needs my help at the moment.'' Top hat stood proud until the girl punched him again. ''Well they think you're dead, I wonder how they are going to react to you being alive.''

This struck a nerve in Top hat, well more of a scared nerve then a angry one. To be honest he was dreading it, not Luffy but Ace, he could only imagine Ace's reaction. White knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. his face red with suppressed rage, and fire being released from his back.

Top hat's palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. The girl saw her comrade and gently put her hand on his shoulder, ''it's going to be fine and anyway it'll be funny watching you get beaten up.''

The man quickly retaliated and grabbed the girl but got slapped in the face, they both started fighting with each other until the cloaked man came back and they paused instantly regretting their decision. However, the cloaked man ignored them and walked onto the ship.''Let's go''

* * *

 **Marineford**

The once cocky new shichibukai became agitated. _Why_ _didn't my devil fruit work on him? He's using a devil fruit, isn't it?_ Whitebeard and Marco looked sternly at both shanks and Luffy, looking back years ago to the time the Roger crew attacked them.

Anxiously, Ace started vibrating. He had learned from pops that his farther had the voice of all things and that he might inherit it but it was more of a warning to the commander then he thought, and now knowing Luffy has it makes the butterflies die in his stomach. He was happy about it but he was also very worried, people would be targeting Luffy for the rest of his life because of it.

The demonic boy scanned his surroundings taking in the amusement, the stillness and the anxiety that engulfed Marineford. He laughed again. ''You humans never change...''

''Well that maybe true but unlike you we have kindness, which for this instances, makes you a dull character,'' Shanks grinned.

Briskly, Luffy's enjoyment faltered into a backwards smile. A dark aura approached his hands resulting in cat like claws to construct on his finger tips, he suddenly swiped at the red-haired yonkou only for him to duck. Forcefully, his hand cascaded, aiming for him again. Shanks repeated himself whereas he rolled to the side leading the young boy to hit the ground casting a blur of debris to erupt.

Shanks glided across the ground on his knee until he jumped back up, _that's some power you've got there Luffy._ Patiently, the red head waited, for reasons he hasn't got time to think about, abruptly the demon sprang from the smoke prison and came right for Shanks. He pulled his sword in front of him like a shield which clashed with the darkened claws, constraining Shanks onto the floor.

Minutes passed as both of them shook viciously, trying to push the other one back. Eventually the red head drew all his haki into his arms and hustled the young boy back engraving squid marks on the floor. They took their time to breathe, while that was happening everyone on the battlefield couldn't believe their eyes.

''Why do I have the feeling you're holding back voice?'' Shanks asked.

''I guess Luffy has a higer amount of morality then I anticipated,'' the boy smirked. ''Anyway I'm still going to kill you!''

The demon dematerialised and materialised right behind Shanks with his leg back ready to kick the yonkou, the red head didn't realise this until people started shouting around him. _What the hell? My haki can't even sense him!_

The kid was seconds away from hitting him when a gun shot was heard, the lonely bullet traveled through Luffy's head vertically causing blood to shoot out the other side. ''You should watch yourself, he nearly had you!''

Shanks recognised his voice as his right hand man Benn, he was placed on top of a building with a gun in his grasp. All the people's eyes on Marineford expanded. _HE SHOT MY BROTHER THAT ASS! I WILL KILL HIM._ Ace was furious, _HOW DARE HE SHOOT MY BROTHER!_

''What the hell Benn that's Luffy's body you just shot!'' Shanks bellowed.

The grey haired man sighed and pointed his finger towards Luffy, ''look at him.''

Shanks looked back at Luffy. The demon had a black metallic substance trickling down the right side of his head, he raised his hand near the hole and grabbed the bullet that had pierced his body. Gradually the womb caved into itself leaving the boy pristine.

''Did he just heal himself?'' The red haired yonkou was stunned.

The young boy glared at his hand, it contained a pool of black blood and a sea stone bullet, he crunched his hand together. ''Humans like you piss me off,'' Straw hat exposed his hand letting all the remnants of the sea stone to fly away.

He disappeared and reappeared at the rear of Benn, before Luffy could even touch him Shanks was back to back with his right hand man and blocked his claws. ''you should watch your back too,'' Shanks teased.

''I knew that was going to happen,'' Benn smirked.

''Smartass,'' The red haired Yonkou announced.

''Less talking more fighting,'' the young boy was getting irked by them both bickering so he used his other claw and rammed it towards both, therefore they jerked themselves backwards far away from the demonic being.

Swiftly, Luffy arose behind Benn. ''It's cute that you think that you can get away from me,'' a murky orb assembled at his palms, which had red sparks that emanated from the sphere. The red haired Yonkou immediately twisted his body but it was too late, plasma ball hit the man.

''BENN!'' Shanks screamed.

The fearful explosion of the ball caused an earthquake that shook the very essence of the island, it emitted powerful shock waves that blew marines and pirates away. Whitebeard was holding Marco and Ace who were watching in awe.

''You know when you said that your brother was a crybaby,'' the phoenix said. ''You might need to take that comment back!''

Ace didn't want to believe his brother had such a power but it's right before his eyes. How could he deny it. He recalls the times where Luffy would fall over and cry and the times where Luffy would always be slower then him.

Shanks digged his legs into the ground, which decorated the stone floor with two lines, the pulses started the slow down indicating that the explosion was coming to a stop. The dust cloud began to clear. When it was all gone the red haired yonkou's expression was painted with shock.

The scene in front of him was Benn, holding onto the boys arm while Luffy was stood their proud. It all looked fine at first but then he came across concerned, burned marks occurred up and down Benn's body. Casual red bolts shot out of the right hand man.

''BENN!'' Shanks screamed again.

''Damm... it'' Benn struggled to say. His body finally gave into himself and discharged Luffy's arm and fell onto his knees. The red haired Yonkou sprinted in the direction of Benn, when he got there he held his crew mate in his arms.

''Are you alright?'' Shanks asked.

''I've... seen better... days,'' Benn smiled and tried to alleviate himself from his captains arms although it failed as purple shocks stuck out of his skin and surrounded his body, he felt his senses paralyze as he fell back onto the floor again.

''what the...?'' Benn muttered.

''You humans are so narrow-minded, that purple lightening is the after effects from my attack. It makes your body go limb every time you try to stand up, don't worry though it'll go away in an hour,''Luffy smirked.

Strongly, Shanks clashed his teeth together and grind them together. He slowly laid his friends body on the floor and pushed himself up. ''I would appreciate it if you would be so kind to leave Luffy's body in peace,'' Shanks asked while drawing his sword.

''No can do...'' Luffy muttered.

The red head swung his steel sword at him multiple times, which only made the boy dodge his movements, and speed up his momentum. Unfortunately for Luffy, he couldn't avoid one of them and that he had a blade going through the side of his hip.

Vigorously, the black liquid gushed out of his side and laid onto the floor. It created a shallow stream under the Yonkou's feet, which stained his clothes. The boy smirked at Shanks then pointed below the red head.

''Watch out... My blood can do more then regenerate my body,'' Luffy snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Shanks became aware of the blood but it was too late. A hardened black spike erupted from the stream pointing straight at the red head, he bounced side to side evading every spike that sprang although the first spike angled itself and grew longer towards Shanks. He didn't realise it until the last second. However, it didn't reach it's target as Marco grabbed Shanks and flew towards whitebeard.

''I never expected you would come but now I know you have history with that brat, it doesn't surprise me,'' Whitebeard groaned.

The phoenix dropped Shanks next to the enormous man, the red head wiped all the remaining black blood off his sword and looked at the other yonkou. ''I would love to have a friendly chat but we have a more pressing issue at hand,'' he turned towards Luffy, who was standing detached from society. The red head also sensed the presence of Ace and felt anxiety resonate from his body.

''I know you don't know what to do but I promise that your brother will be back to his old self in no time,'' Shanks smirked.

''Love the enthusiasm but how...?'' Marco asked. ''Not to be a downer of anything but I think he could kick your ass.''

''Weren't you apart of Roger's crew brat?'' Whitebeard questioned.

''I was but I've never heard of the voice of all things manifesting,'' Shanks Replied while biting his thumbs nail, glaring at the floor. ''The only thing he said to me was that he could hear voices that normal people couldn't hear. He never mentioned anything about a demon form.''

''Well you should come up of something soon brat, looks like he's going to attack you again,'' Shanks head lifted from the ground and left his nail. Slowly, Luffy marched towards him absorbing all the black substance that was left on the floor besides the spikes that were perceived as prideful. He clutched his sword as well as lowered his body in a fighting stance when abruptly the boy, out of nowhere, appeared before him only centimeters (inches) away. The red head took in his huge smile in his last seconds.

Suddenly, A huge bisento smacked right into the young boy, who was sent flying through the navy base, and destroyed the scaffolding that was were Ace was suppose to be executed. Rose blood pushed up his throat and escaped his mouth generating a shallow pool, which made him drop to his knees.

''OYAJI!'' Called all the whitebeard pirates as the phoenix and the pyromaniac sprinted towards him.

''Don't worry about me,'' the enormous yonkou peered at Marco with a very serious expression. ''I never thought I would say this but can you help that red haired brat because I don't think that thing is going to let us escape?''

Hesitantly, Marco looked at Ace. A shadow downcast across Fire-fists eyes making the 1st division commander uneasy yet he sighed and strolled next to the other yonkou. ''Just to warn you don't get hit and stay away from his blood, you got that?'' Shanks cautioned.

''I do have eyes you know,'' Marco remarked.

The demon laid in a cave made of rubble, nearly falling into unconsciousness but quickly healed himself. Shakily, he picked himself up in agony, every movement felt like his organs were constricting together. Black blood covered his back reversing the effects of Whitebeard's bisento.

''Dammit...'' Luffy scratched his head and slowly expanded his eyes only to see a man with majestic blue and gold wings that coated his arms, which the half phoenix was ready to impale him with his foot, moreover the young boy averted it, hitting his ass on the floor.

A stream of dust painted the sky above him as wind gushed in his face. A sword sliced through the cloud like an apple and aimed for the demon below. He dragged his body to the side a bit, not causing to much disturbance to his already healing wombs. He looked up to see Shanks standing above him.

''You're wasting no time, aren't you?'' Luffy stuttered.

Shanks lips started to grin as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger beside the boy. The boy twisted his head, he was glaring at the sword piercing through his wing. Luffy looked agitated as he tried to haul his wing away from the sword as he suffered the pain.

The red head changed places with Marco as the 1st division commander forced his fist forward, at the last second he ripped his wing off the sword and bounced away from the ground, which created time for him to regenerate his shredded wing.

''You're going have to try a little harder then that,'' Luffy sneered. ''Have you forgotten that I can regenerate whatever you do...''

The black orb appeared again with it's purple lightening erupting out of it. Seconds passed when he was finally ready to release it, he smiled in satisfaction. ''Goodbye!'' At the same time he was going to attack a fiery fist was shot straight at him, forming scabs and burns on his body. His face smoldered at this.

''WHO DID THAT!?'' Luffy commanded.

''I did...'' The boys face glanced below seeing ace with fire spitting out of his right arm. He stood there in shock as he saw the seriousness in Fire-fists face. ''I'm sorry Luffy...''

* * *

 **Ok, I finished this faster then last time so it's probably rushed and also I'm bad at writing about fights so don't judge me.**


End file.
